Cycling is a popular form of transport, exercise, recreation, and sport. One problem of riding a bicycle is the common occurrence of a flat bicycle tire. Repair of the flat bike tire is inconvenient, especially when the flat bike tire occurs during a ride. A bicycle rider typically carries a tire repair kit having a tire pump, tire tools, and a tire patch. The tire repair kit may be carried by the rider or attached to the bike frame, which adds bulk and weight to the bicycle. Moreover, the use of the tire pump to inflate a bike tire is both time consuming and exhausting. One would need to exert a lot of energy to pump the tire to the proper tire pressure, which may be as high as 130 psi for road bike tires. Since the tire pump is usually mounted to the bicycle frame, the tire pump could be stolen or accidentally detached and lost during a ride.
One alternative to the tire pump is to use a high-pressure gas cartridge, such as a CO2 cartridge, to inflate the flat tire. These gas cartridges are small and convenient to carry during a ride, and significantly reduce inflation time and effort. However, these gas cartridges would still need to be carried in the bulky tire repair kit. Hence, there is need for a bicycle tire repair system that is convenient for transport and can efficiently inflate a flat bike tire.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.